This Almost Magic, Awful beautiful life
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Will Sadie, Carter and Bast ever survive cartoon land? And will Sadie get her revenge on Set? Random, and funny. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sadie here. [Shut up Carter.] Anyhow, the root of all my problems started with my ba.

It went random places at first, here, there, and ice-cream shop on main. Two teenagers making out in a parking lot, just random places. And then it decided to stop at a tower.

The tower, was in fact, huge. It had about 10 stories, and was shaped like a huge **T. **It was sitting also sitting on an island. [No I'm Not!] Carter says I'm jeaoulus 'cause I didn't live there.

Anyway, my ba continued on inside. Some green guy, and a half metal guy, were playing video games. A girl with a cape was leavitating, crossed legged, while reading a book. A girl with bright orangeish, red hair-[No one cares if orangeish isn't a word Carter!] was trying to give some guy with a mask, some weird food, that looked like year old Jell-O with mustard drenched all over it. All and all, (besides the capes, metal parts, food, green people, and levitation) they looked like normal teenagers. My ba watched them for a while, and the scene slowly faded as I woke.

Breakfast went the same as every other breakfast at the 21st nome. Kids feeding bacon to Philip, peguins waddling around, as magicians struggled to get them back to antartica, and bast sharpening knives as she ate friskies. "Sadie!" She calls. "Finnally awake? You want some friskies?"

I passed, and settled for cheerios.

What happened next, was weird beyond description. A portal opened, and Carter, Bast, and I tumblees into it.

We landed in a pile. There was muffled squeals and squeaks as people tried to get themselves untangeled. Bast, naturally was first, she pulled me out of the heap, which left the both of us studying Carter, on top of something green, and something metal.

Right then, I should of guessed...


	2. Chapter 2

We were being studied. [Shut up Sadie!] She says it's my fault somehow.

Anyway, to be fair, we _were _in their house. The boy, Robin, looked us over and sighed. "What," he demanded, his voice steel cold, "are you doing here?"

I was trying to think up a reasonable explanation, when Sadie launched in.

"Yeah, what _are _we doing here?" She demands. "I mean we didn't _ask _to be brought to cartoon land anyway! And if you don't want us here, you can just send us back!" Her tone was that irritable one that she gets with Anubis. (She's blushing-) [Ow! Sadie! It's my turn!]

Robin gives her a death glare. I didn't think that anyone could be better at those than Sadie, but Robin came _very _close.

"You think we brought you here?" He says angrily. "Well, we didn't! We never _asked _for you to come here, so you can just head back to your 'non-cartoon world', and leave us alone!"

That, is how the yelling started.

Robin and Sadie started argueing about who was sent where and how, and how to get back.

The green dude, Beast Boy, and the half metal guy, Cyborg started argueing about who won the video game.

The red head, Starfire, started flying around, saying, "Friends! Please let us cease the argueing!"

Meanwhile the girl-Raven I think-rubbed her temples, muttering something under her breath.

Raven took a deep breath, and yelled, "Stop!" Everyone's attention immediately rests on her. I get the feeling she isn't the kind of person that yells a lot. "Argueing," she whispers softly, "Solves nothing."

"Fine." Replies Robin. "Send them back."

Raven shakes her head. "I can't. A force is blocking that kind of magic."

"So," Asks Robin, "How do we get rid of them?"

"Hello?" Demands Sadie. "Still standing here right here?"

"How did they get here than?" He mutters. "And do they make exterminators for people?"

"If they did," Sighs Raven, "I would have long ago gotten one for Beast Boy."

"Hey," I ask. "Sadie? Remember Set joking about a practical joke? **(A/N no pun intended) **What if this is it?"

Bast pipes up from beside me. "It would seem likely. Just the kind of thing that Set would do."

I nod slightly, glad she agreed. I mean, nobody can really argue with you when you have a major goddess on your side.


	3. Chapter 3

Anubis: *cough*

Artemis: AHHH!

Anubis: Umm hi.

Artemis: Hi.

Silence…

Artemis: Why are you here?

Anubis: You need a disclaimer.

Artemis: Oh…yeah.

Anubis: She owns nothing.

Artemis: Yeah, I own absolutely nothing.

Sadie's POV

Yeah, I got mad at the birdbrain. Your point?

When Carter pointed out Set's joke, I realized how absolutely stupid I was. [Don't gloat Carter. It's bad for you.]

"Um," I mumbled with amazing verbal skill. "Sorry?"

"Sorry." Replies the birdbrain.

A beeping choruses through the tower.

"Titans! Go!" Shouts Robin.

The rest of the 'titans' follow Robin out. I glance back at Carter and Bast. Then, without heasitation, I raced out the door.

Yells of "Sadie!" Follow me down the corridor as I follow the titans, but that's just my stick in the mud Carter. I know, because Bast was following me.

There was a disgusting green and brownish _thing _in the street. And the titans were fighting it. I guessed it was the bad guy, and so I launched all my magic at it. Every spell that wouldn't drain me to much I launched at it.

Bast was playing with her knives from behind me. Using her sneaking and trickery, she would sneak up on it and slash through the goop. It wasn't helping much, but hey, she was trying.

Carter was launching just as many spells as me. Yes, my goodie goodie brother had followed me. [Yes you are Carter.]

Anyhow, we finally beat the _thing._

"You weren't supposed to follow us!" Protests Robin.

"I didn't see you complaining when we saved your sorry butts!"

"You didn't save us!"

"Yeah we did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Raven mutters something that sounds like "Joy."

**Anubis: That was a lame chapter.**

**Artemis: :'( I know ok…**

**Anubis: Why didn't you right something better?**

**Artemis: Cause I'm watchin Popeye, and it's sucking the creativity out of me.**

**Anubis: Why don't you shut it off?**

**Artemis: Cause I'm to lazy.**

**Anubis: Alright…**

**Artemis: There is, if you haven't guessed (dumb people) slight Robin/Sadie and Carter/Zia Terra/BB and Cyborg/Someone… anyway…**

**Anubis: I thought you were a supporter of me and Sadie.**

**Artemis: I am.**

**Anubis: Then why are you doing this?**

**Artemis: Cause it's fun…**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys.

There are some stories that I'm just not getting enough out of. I shall continue, but I will finish some of my other stories first. Keep watching, because eventully I will continue. Thanks guys,

Artemis


End file.
